


Not your Gadget

by owlsandquills



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor yurio, aristocrat!victor, doll!yurio, inventor!yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsandquills/pseuds/owlsandquills
Summary: steampunk auAristocrat Victor Nikiforov pays off mechanic and inventor Yuuri Katsuki to recreate his deceased son.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Present**

 

Wind him up. 

That's all that's left to do.

Yuuri Katsuki pulled up his round goggles, pushing his hair out of his face, and wiped his oily hands on the nearest cloth rather than his bronze waistcoat and white button up underneath. 

The inventor then traces the soft forehead of his finest creation yet. A body that resembles a young boy with golden locks and soft porcelain skin in a deep slumber. Yuuri made sure to dress him up in clothing provided by his employer; consisting of deep crimson button up with a golden chain that held the top collar together- with black pants and an engraved leather belt. The belt buckle is held together with gears placed tightly together to turn as needed so. He even gave him a bronze wrist watch with it's visible gears ticking silently in place. The clothing was suitable for presentation if needed be. 

Yuuri cupped the back of the boy`s head and slowly sat him up to an upright position. He rested the boy`s head on his own chest so he could reach the hole on the small of his back with an engraved windup key. 

He carefully began winding. When he heard a soft click, he placed the key back in his pocket and carried the boy over to the velvet chair in the corner. There was only one thing left to do. 

Wait... 

  
  


**One year ago**

 

It was a tragedy really. 

The young Nikiforov heir had died in his sleep the previous night. The current head of the family, Victor Nikiforov, had lost his heir to an illness. 

Victor pounded his fist against the night table. How could this happen?! His only son whisked away at a mere 15 years!

When his son started coughing, he immediately brought him to the finest of doctors in the town. They all said he had nothing to worry about, and that it was just a small cold. A week went by, and he progressively grew worse. Then was pushed to the point of death. 

Victor grieved all day alone in his son`s bedroom. The servants were all in a sullen mood, an extra compliant for the week to come. For they were afraid of what the aristocrat would do in his unstable state. 

Victor felt alone. Nothing could replace the warmth of his son. 

What was he supposed to do now?

 

A week went by.

Victor was sitting upon a bench by a lamppost downtown. His butler convinced him to leave his study for the day. So instead of contemplating in the confinements of his manor, he did so outside. 

A young boy holding his father's hand- laughing at something he said, walked past him. Victor silently recalls when his own son was that age. He brushes away the tear that forms in the corner of his eye. 

“But mother the mechanic in there is so cool!” another child says pointing at a display window with contraptions resembling small birds and insects. An older lady pulls her daughter away from the display.

“My child, you know he's usually working this time of day. You don't want to disturb the lad.” 

Two other women stand from the display window next door. 

“Young Katsuki is a nice lad, but he shows little interest in interacting with others.”

“My children love seeing his contractions when he the shop is open. They've told me they are almost life like, whatever that means.”

“I heard that he talks to his machines when he's alone.”

“That wouldn't surprise me so. He stays fed up with his own work for sometimes days on end without seeing a soul. I feel bad for his lover.”

“If he even has a lover.”

They walk off giggling with that thought in mind.

Victor strolls over to the display window and peers in. He's never heard of this place before. He enters through the door, the bell above chimes announcing his entry. The front room is rather small, but full of many impressive trinkets and gadgets. 

Where was the maker?

His eye catches a velvet red curtain draping from a post in a doorway.

 

It was just another day at his family's workshop that Yuuri inherited. His goggles placed over his warm brown orbs, a magnifying glass attachment pulled down in front of his right eye. Hunched over his desk ,and the overhead light shining with it's near blinding intensity above him. He was tuning up a small contraption of his. 

The chime at the front door went ignored. If somebody really wanted to see him, they would call for him. But most knew better than to disturb him and his work. 

“Amazing.”

Yuuri sat upright too quickly at the unfamiliar voice, head bashing into the overhead light. Hands following to nurse the forming bruise on his cranium. 

“I`m sorry! Let me-”

The light swung and hit the intruder square in the face. 

Yuuri shot up from his chair.

“Are you alright?”

He pulled the swinging light away from the man`s face. The man is covering his nose with gloved hands. 

“I-is it bleeding?” Yuuri panicked, pushing his goggles off his face. 

The man withdrew his hands and smiled, making Yuuri`s stomach flutter- ever so slightly.

A chestnut bronze top hat sits on the man`s stunning silver hair, neatly parted over the left half of his face- framing his azure orbs. A deep violet waistcoat with gold chains connecting the gear buttons hugs his sternum from under his jet black jacket. Another gold chain hangs from his left trouser pocket, presumably holding a pocket watch, a clear sign of an aristocrat in these parts. 

“No worries. It not a scratch.” Yuuri is snapped awake from his gaze. “Who knew that a man of such intricate work would be so clumsy.”

“A-any way. H-how can I help you? Um, Sir.” Yuuri stutters, still overcoming his embarrassment. 

“Victor Nikiforov.” he says extending out a gloved hand.

“Y-Yuuri Katsuki.” he says grasping his hand in a nervous greeting. 

Victor withdraws his hand.

“Yuuri? What a coincidence. That's my son`s name.”

Yuuri pretended to not notice the sadness those sky blue orbs held at that mention. He naturally didn't ask. 

“And I presume you are the fabled mechanic said to bring life to his creations? Hm?”

Yuuri rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah. That's me. Kinda. That's what the kids say anyway.”

“I would ask if I intruded upon anything. But it's seems that I answered my own question with that. My apologies once again.”

“Oh no no no. It's fine! It's wasn't anything too important anyways.” 

“That's reassuring to hear. Now this may be an odd request. And I completely understand if I should come back later, but would it be possible if you could show me some of your work?”

The confused expression on Yuuri's face must have urged the man on.

“Show me what pieces you are most proud of.”

“Um. S-sure.”

The young mechanic has come across many strange customers in his time, but this was hardly a strange request. Besides, he didn't think he could turn down those bright blue eyes. 

Yuuri brought him to the back room. Several contraptions resided under sheets to protect them from dust. On higher up shelves resided porcelain dolls behind glass. Those seemed to grab Victor`s attention first. He closely examined them, placing a gloved hand on the case. 

“I didn't know you did work aside from mechanics.” he said, almost to himself.

“All of them move. I-if you wind them up that is. Wanna see?”

The aristocrat looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. That's all the confirmation he needs. Yuuri opens the glass case and gingerly takes out one with a red dress and blonde locks. It's eyes were closed, almost like a real slumbering girl. Victor watches intently as the mechanic smoothes out her hair and pulls out a windup key from his back pocket. After he finishes winding up the doll, he holds her out for Victor to see.

The doll shakily turns her head up at her maker and slowly opens her eyes. 

Victor watches in pure awe as Yuuri places her down on the floor and takes a few steps forwards. 

“Amazing.” Victor says under his breath.

“What was that?” Yuuri says turning his attention to the aristocrat.

“You`re amazing.”

Yuuri couldn't hide the blush that graced his cheeks. 

“I-I guess. I keep the dolls back here because most people think they're weird. It's something I do when I don't work on commissions.”

“Commissions….”

“Yeah. I kinda make a living off of them.”

“....would you do one for me?”

  
  


Yuuri thought this man was crazy. 

Recreate his deceased son as a life sized doll?! That's something that comes out of nightmares! But Yuuri blames the man`s alluring eyes. Damn those beautiful eyes. 

He agreed. 

He worked on mainly that one project for most of the year. Victor supported him with the money he needed for both the project and to get by living. 

A bonus added to Yuuri's talents was he was gifted in science. One has to be inept in the field to be a mechanic. But Yuuri had done studies on the human body in order to create his dolls with the best mimication of a live human. (He's swears that it's not weird) 

No, Victor wasn't just paying him to recreate his son as a doll.

He was asking him to create  _ his son _ . 

Turns out Victor kept his son's body fresh in a preservative chamber. Yuuri was able to scan the body and duplicate most of his bodily functions in machine form. He was able to give the body everything it needed to be almost a live human. A functioning digestive system, a pulse, breathing functions, vocals, he was even able to give him brainwaves. 

During the past year, Victor would spend almost all of of free time at Yuuri's workshop. He simply watched for hours on end. Yuuri didn't understand how it could be all that interesting to someone who knows barely anything about mechanics and science. But he wasn't in the way. He would even bring food with him many a times -food his worried servants would make whenever he would set off. Often times he would wake up at his desk with a blanket over him and a note. Things like ‘take the next day off.’ or ‘get some rest in your own bed.’ Yuuri hardly slept in his own bed to begin with. Life dedicated to your workdesk does that. 

“You`re amazing. You know that?” Victor would often tell him over his shoulder.

“T-thank you. I -”

Yuuri stops mid sentence as the aristocrat traced down his arm, and interlaced his gloved hand with his own, and brought his hand to his lips. Yuuri used to get embarrassed easily at this action, but grew used to it when he was greeted almost every day with the same gesture. 

He found himself beginning to enjoy the time spent with the strange silver haired man. He doesn't really know where he stands with him. But he thinks he can live with that for now. 

**Present**

Yuuri watched earnestly as his creation slowly lifted his head. 

The boy`s eyes opened.

The mechanic smiled warmly.

“Welcome back, Yuri.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri awakens

Yuri Plisetsky Nikiforov opens his eyes.

He feels…. tired. No- like he woke up from a really long dream. 

Yuri lifts his head. 

Where was he?

His eyes trail from one side of the room to the next, absorbing his surroundings. 

“Welcome back, Yuri.”

He stares back at who seems to be the only other person in the room. 

“Wha-” Woah his voice feels weird. “Where am I?” he croaks out.

“Oh. Hold on. Let me just-”

The peasant man before him extends a hand out to his throat. If Yuri didn't feel like he woke up from a 100 year coma, he would have bitch slapped him. But he couldn`t find it in him to do so as this strange man fondles his neck. 

The blonde feels a click somewhere in his throat.

“Try speaking now. That should feel a lot better.”

“Where am I?” he repeats. Wow his voice really does feel better. 

“Ah yes. I imagine this is all very confusing for you. Tell me, what's the last thing you can remember?”

He doesn't want to like the guy that isn't giving him any answers as to why the hell he woke up in a strange place and who the hell he is. But for some reason, he feels almost  _ compelled  _ to be compliant to him. As if he has little choice in the matter. 

He thinks back as as was told. 

“I was sick.” 

“And?”

“Are you some kind of surgeon?” he sure doesn't look like one. 

“For now you can think of me as your doctor. Now I want you to try moving your limbs. Start with your hands.”

Yuri did as he was told. He started at his fingers. Then lifted up his arms in front of him.

“How do you feel?”

“....strange.”

The doctor in question closely examined his arms. 

“Excellent. Try standing up.”

Yuri placed his hands on the arms of the chair and hoisted himself to his feet, only to nearly fall directly back on his ass if the ‘doctor’ didn't catch him.

Damn it this is embarrassing. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?”

“It's ok. You haven`t retained enough feeling in your legs yet. You're still waking up.”

He placed Yuri back into the velvet chair.

“How does everything else feel?”

“....ok I guess. Just wierd.” 

The man nodded and stood up straight, dusting off his pants. 

“Think It's about time we were properly introduced. My name`s Yuuri Katsuki. Your father has told me a lot about you.”

“Never heard of you.”

‘Yuuri’ let's out a chuckle. 

“I wouldn't expect you to.”

Yuri let's out a sigh. He wasn't getting anywhere with this was he. So he tries to stand back up again, this time a bit easier. He uses the arm of the chair as a crutch. 

“Don`t push yourself.”

“Don't tell me what to-” he stopped mid sentence. One glance from the man was enough to shut him up. 

Why though?! This chump was hardly intimidating. It's almost as if he has some sort of unconscious respect for him. 

He hates him for it. 

Yuri manages to stand up fully on his own. Even take a few steps forward. He walks to the opposite end of the room. He is face to face with several trinkets and gadgets. 

This clearly wasn't any ordinary doctor`s office. 

There`s a soft knock at the door. 

Yuuri goes over and looks through the curtain concealing the small window on the door. 

“Hey Yuri. Are you ok with some company before your father arrives?” 

“No.” he says immediately. 

“You can take the backroom then. It's business hours.”

Yuri opens his mouth to retort with something snarky, but stops himself when he sees three children at the doorstep when Yuuri swings open the door. 

“Come on in kids.”

Two girls and a boy no older than seven or eight step enter the shop. They immediately go over to some of the newer contraptions on display. One of them was a mini aircraft model. The little boy takes it down from the stand. 

“How does this one work Mr. Yuuri?” 

Yuuri kneels down to his level.

“You just have to press this button here.” the top propellers spin, lifting it from the boy`s clutch and hovering in the air.

Yuri watched off to the side in amazement. He looked to the trinkets the little girls play with. Little windup bronze toads hop from their hands and onto the floor. They giggle and chase them. 

One of the wind up toads land on his foot. One of the girls go to pick it up, but stop under Yuri`s famous intimidating glare. 

In the corner of his eye he spotted Yuuri's glance. He almost visibly winced for it clearly told him ‘play nice or else’. That man probably hides dead bodies in the basement or something. 

Yuri crouches down and picks up the windup toad, then places it back in the girl`s small hand. 

“Thanks mister. What's your name?”

“Yuri.”

“Huh? But that s Mr. Yuuri`s name. That's really confusing.”

“It's not my fault he stole my name.” he retorted. 

“But he's older than you. So you stole  _ his _ name.” the other girl says as a matter of factly. 

“Well you-....” he trails off. She has a really good point. 

“I`m gonna call you Yurio. So it's not confusing.” 

“Don't even try to call me that. It's Yuri. Just Yuri.”

“Do you wanna try winding up the toads Yurio?”

“Oi. didn't you hear me? It's just Yuri.”

  
  


“Bye Mr. Yuuri and Yurio! Thank you!” the children chant as they make their way out the door.

Yuuri sees them out, waving to them before he closes the door. 

“Thank you for being kind to them. I know it's not easy sometimes.”

“You`re not a doctor are you.” Yuri says from the corner of the room.

Yuuri smiles at him, rubbing the back of his own neck. 

“Not exactly.”

“Still not gonna let on what the hell is going on here?” Yuri growls. 

“I would explain. But your father wanted to break the news himself when you awoke.”

“…. Break the news?”

The door chimes as it swings open.

Yuri recognises the person to make an entrance was his own father. 

“Oi. Old man. About time you showed up.” 

Victor Nikiforov. Yuri has known him his whole life. Never before has he seen that expression on his face. His father looked at him as if his eyes bore directly to that of a ghost. 

Victor`s attention shifted to Yuuri. Yuuri gave him a nod of what resembled a doctor`s consent to him. 

Victor swiftly darted over and crushed Yuri into a hug. 

“H-hey. Let go of me old man!”

“Yuri~ Yuri you're ok.”

“Not for much longer if you don't let up!”

Victor immediately let go, but kept his hands firmly pressed on his shoulders. Tears glistened from the corners of his eyes. 

“It's good to see you again.”

“Are you gonna explain what's going on or not?!”

Victor rushes over to Yuuri and out of nowhere takes handfuls of his shirt and pulls him into a deep kiss. 

WHAT THE FUCK?! Yuri internally screams. 

The shorter black haired man seemed to be in just as much shock when Victor pulls away. Yuri swears he's never seen a face more beat red. 

There is A LOT more explaining that needs to happen than Yuri thought. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely feedback (and for sticking with my weird little story here xp)  
> if you want to see more please let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> If you want to see this continued please let me know.


End file.
